Dark Bloom vs Dark Ichigo
by KingRaptor582
Summary: This is a Show down of two powerful people that has unleashed their dark side and fight for the death and blood and to see who is powerful.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Bloom vs. Dark Ichigo**

 **Coming Soon**

 **This is a Show down of two powerful people that has unleashed their dark side and fight for the death and blood and to see who is powerful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Bloom Vs Dark Ichigo**

 **A Crossover of Bleach and Winx Club**

 **Chapter 1: An Introduction**

 **Winx Club- Dark Bloom Aka Gloom**

 **Everyone and even the Trix thought Lord Darkar created Bloom's Dark side but they are wrong because only certain people knows the real truth about Bloom's Dark Side and they are: Alfea- Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griselda, Professor Wizgiz, Professor Polladium, Ms. DuFour, Ms. Ophelia and Diaspro and even herself Bloom**

 **Red Fountain- Professor Saladin and Cordatora**

 **Cloud Tower- Ms. Griffin, Ediltrude and Zarathustra**

 **Soul Reapers- Everyone and her boyfriend/fiance Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Team UnStoppable-Ron and Bonnie Stoppable, Wade Load, Monique Jackson, Tara and Josh Mankey, Mr. and Miss. Possible, Tim and Jim and the villain as well.**

 **Team Prime- Jack and Arcee Darby, the autobots, Special Agent Fowller and even Megatron and his cons( because he already got taste of it and he nearly got killed by her)**

 **Cullen Clan-Bella, Edward and Nessy Cullen and rest of Cullens and Jacob Black and Votriti(Aro neary got burn alive by her)**

 **Justice League- Barbar Gordon aka Batgirl, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantren, Manhunter Martian and rest of Justice League and Teen Titians. Even the Joker and League of Doom(Joker got himself in a lot of trouble with her and got out beat by her and he have to called for help to get the psychotic witch fairy away from him and Hariley couldn't help because she was afraid of her.)**

 **Street Fighters- You could say they got their asses beat and Bison almost got killed by her.**

 **Sailor Scouts- Samething.**

 **Godzilla, Mothra and All of the Monsters- Oh boy they were embaressed and they have to call for help.**

 **Gundams of all of them and even Dark Gundam- Oh well.**

 **Power Rangers all of them- They for once beat her**

 **Megazords of All of them-Eh samething.**

 **Bionicles-Got beat except for Water, Fire and Light types(But for the shadow types, well they add full to fire and I say nothing else about them though. Use your imagintion of this one.)**

 **Digimon- They third to beat her**

 **Pokemon- Fourth beat her**

 **Z-Fighters- Got beat but Goku and Vegeta want another with her**

 **Avengers- All Beaten but except for Spider-man and Thor and the villains they got beaten as well.**

 **Hellsing- Alcard and Saras and Walter they got beaten**

 **One Piece- Got beaten**

 **Tremors- Does everyone want fried Graboid or Grilled Shrieker or Roasted Assblaster**

 **BloodRayne-She'll live**

 **Blood plus-for Saya she'll live**

 **Stargate SG-1- They will live to tell**

 **Resident Evil- Project Alice and Red Queen and Westner got beat**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh- Yugi, Jaden and Yusei almost but they got beat fairly.**

 **Kung Fu Panda- Po the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five they only lasted with her about 3 seconds.**

 **Monsters Vs Ailens- Last about 10 minutes**

 **The Terminator- Does any want metal or the head of Sky-Net**

 **Fruit Basket- The Sohmas that the ones can fight got beat and Dark Bloom done a favor for Tohru Honda that she killed Akito Sohma and give title to Tohru as the head of the Sohmas and curse had been lifted. Tohru and Dark Bloom did fight and last for about 2 hours and Tohru got beat in fairly.**

 **Fire Breather- Duncan Rosenblatt half human and half kaiju that he lasted with her with for 15 minutes**

 **TMNT- They got beat by her saying "Never heard of Turtle Soup and Fried turtle meat and legs" with showing them the fire in her hands and the dragon forming around her.**

 **How To Train Your Dragon- Oh man don't put a dragon in there with another dragon you could say it last about 2 days and she won.**

 **Lilo and Stitch- Stitch and the experiments they lasted 3 hours with her.**

 **Wreck-it Ralph- one second and game over.**

 **Big Hero 6- Lasted about one hour.**

 **The Incredibles- they last one day and got beaten.**

 **The Predator- Well you could say that he didn't get chance use the bomb because she cut his head off with his own claw**

 **The Alien- You have never seen an Alien run with his tail behind his legs and ran off and scat like a cat.**

 **Roughnecks- They live tell another tail and fight the bugs**

 **Naruto- He got beaten with in 30 minutes**

 **Kim Possible- She finally show her face after she did to Ron and this got personal with both Dark Bloom and Good Bloom because they want piece of Kim and Kim's friends and Ron and they did by beat her to the death and put her in the hospital for time being.**

 **Bloom's dark side from within of her soul reapers power and the dragon fire, that she share with Ichigo and she not a Inner Hallow but a dark self that is more Blood thristy than Kenpachi Zarcki, more merciless than Lord Darkar, Valtor, Titianesss, Aizen, and The Wizards of the Black Ciricle and she is more psychotic than every villain been known and even M. Bison. Also, she very intelligent that she can out smart anyone and even the villains and Ron's villain ego Zorpox.**

 **Her Fairy Powers**

 **Her Sleeveless shirt that above her midrife and mini skirt outfit is black with purple sleeves on her arms**

 **her boot heels are black and got very edges on the end of the heel that she can use a weapon she got black eye shadow and her eyes are yellow with cat pupils**

 **her red fiery hair is in a mess**

 **her fairy wings are bat wings**

 **Attacks**

 **Dark Dragon Fire( Good Bloom is Dragon Fire)**

 **Dark Dragon Fire Blast**

 **Eye Paralzyed(She will paralzyed you if you look in her eyes)**

 **Witch Wing Twister**

 **Dark Dragon Shears(Thin dark lights will rip you in shreds)**

 **Sharp Heel Kick**

 **Dark Dragon Claw(Her hands turn into dragon fire like claws)**

 **Her Soul Powers**

 **Her Soul Reaper Uniform that is same as the rest but her fairy wings appeared in the back of the uniform**

 **Her white stocks that reach above her knees and wears sandels**

 **Attacks**

 **Zanpakuto- Kakusareta Doragon means Hidden Dragon aka Hidedey**

 **Kido-Bakudo, Hudo, Healing, Barriers and Seals**

 **Hidedey Attack- Dragon Tensho**

 **Bankai Release- Great Dragetsu**

 **Bleach- Dark Ichigo aka Shiro**

 **Everyone knows except for certain ones know about Ichigo's inter Hollow that is want to control Ichigo's body and lust for battle, blood and fight anyone that is powerful but he does got a soft spot for Dark Bloom and Ichigo knows that because he same way with Bloom.**

 **His Soul Reaper Powers**

 **His Soul Reaper Uniform- black robe outside and white robe inside with socks and sandels**

 **Attacks**

 **Hollowification form- that is a monster with no conscience that will fight the person who awaken it**

 **Cero**

 **Zanpakuto- Zangetsu**

 **Zangetsu Attack- Getsuga Tensho both black and white**

 **Bankai Release- Tensa Zangetsu**

 **Both Powerful persons alive now face each other for Dominance and their dark sides take take over to see who is the strongest and most powerful of all. Who will win and who will lose because this is fate for both universes of like and when these to collide that is no one and I mean no one safe until their good sides try to retake back their bodies.**

 **GET READY THE STAGE IS SET AND NOW FIGHT!**

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Bloom Vs Dark Ichigo**

 **Bleach and Winx Club Crossover Story**

 **Chapter 2: Round One- Bloom's Transformation**

 **"YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOT! If you cast that evil turning spell on me you won't make it out of live!" Shouted Bloom as she Straped down on the red and black table by Lord Darkar. Bloom is 17 years old with long fire red hair and ocean blue eyes, clothing is short sleeve blue and white long shirt with a pink heart in the middle and a blue skirt that above her knees and blue short shoe with pink stockings. Bloom is happly engage to her boyfriend and hero of the Soul Society Ichigo Kurosaki, she and Ichigo been dating since they were 12 years old and met on the day after the 9/11 attack back in 2001.**

 **"We will saw see about it that because I did turn you evil first time and you was under my control..." Lord Darkar got intrupted Bloom's laugh that can put sivers throught your spin.**

 **"That was Act because I was turn in my dark form already when your bastard spy tried get to my mind to 'find my parents' but he knew that Faragonda told him that I'm off limits and I already know who my parents are. Plus, the codiex I gave you is a fake and I give you a warning for last time: If you try cast that spell on me you won't make it out live because I WILL RIP YOU INTO SHREDS!" Warning Bloom.**

 **"We will see about that and I don't know how you got a dark form but I don't care because I WANT THE CODIEX and I will get it by you being control by ME. NOW its time you behold of the DARKSIDE OF THE SHADOW PHOENIX." Shouted Lord Dark as he cast the spell on Bloom that Fake Avalon was smiling evily and for Icy, Darcy and Stormy look worried and scared that they taking in of what Bloom said and her warning. Lord Darkar is a Great ancient being with dark red armour all of his body and even his head that his eyes are yellow and he powers is The Shadow Fire Phoenix and he can change from his human form to his phoenix form.**

 **"GAHHHHHHH!** _ **Icy, Darcy and Stormy get the hell out of here quickly before its late and you get killed! GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ **" Screamed Bloom with a different voice that got Lord Darkar, Fake Avalon and mostly Trix's attention that Bloom don't want the Trix get hurt or worse so they obey her by teleporting out of Shadow Haught and UnderRealm without Lord Darkar knowing their gone.**

 **"Master What is happening?!" Said Fake Avalon**

 **"I don't know because my dark magic isn't supposed do that!" Said Lord Darkar with his eyes gone wide. Then something happen: that a blast of red and black light appeared around Bloom and her screaming got louder and it about cost an earthquack around the castel but her screaming died down and light disappeared.**

 **"What name of UnderRealm is that?!" Said Fake Avalon as he and Lord Darkar were scared and walking backwards slowing because right front of them as they thought is Bloom but isn't at all because it's Their Worse nightmare!**

 **On the table that Bloom was straped at but she wasn't there because she was replace by something far worse than anything else: On table it does look like Bloom but isn't because her fairy clothing is replace by black and white robes with a sword a on her left waist, her hair is a lot longer that reach end of her legs but her legs are covers solid white with black stripes armour and samething with her arms as well but with claws. She still got her fairy wings but they look like bat wings instead and she got a solid white with black stripes tail and lastly, her mask with horns above forhead and it's solid white with black stripes.**

 **"I don't know but I don't want to find out!" Said Lord Darkar as he and Fake Avalon contitiuing backing up slowly before that thing notice them. But they are wrong because it disppeared by combining Teleporting Spell, Flash Step and Supino and appeared right behind them because they turning heads to find her while backing up and bump into her and turn around slowly when they finally saw her that she look stainght them and you could see Lord Darkar getting scared as crazy in his entired life and samething with Fake Avalon.**

 **"** _ **Oh really?! That you should have listen to her warning before you cast that spell on her that break my prison and now, I control her body and I should thank you for that." Said Mask figure.**_

 **"Your Welcome. And what is your name?" Said Lord Darkar as he and Fake Avalon are backing up again and Lord Darkar telepathic to Fake Avalon to leave to get help from anyone that he knew the Trix left them 'cause of Bloom told them leave before they get killed, and Fake Avalon did leave by teleporting without a second thought.**

 **"** _ **Oh I don't need that because you thank yourself for what you did and of what you cost. And Also, the Codexs were fake that Bloom knew their hidding places were that she switches them with Grenades that you put them together that they blow up, but you didn't because that you need her to open up the realix. You are a Fool! I did said I should thank you but I decided Kill you painfully. Before I kill you that my name is DARK BLOOM OR GLOOM."**_ **Said Gloom as she charge at Lord Darkar before he reacted and try to change in his phoenix form but he didn't because Gloom was too fast and too powerful to fight back. Lord Darkar was screaming painfully that he couldn't heal that Gloom broken both his arms and legs and he try to crawl but he hurten and in pain that his powers couldn't heal him real fast, he saw Gloom going to next that'll end his life for good.**

 **"No please don't kill me I beg you for mercy!" Beg Lord Darkar.**

 **"** _ **Sorry I don't do mercy."**_ **Gloom as she draw her sword out and stab Lord Darkar's right shoulder that cost Lord Darkar scream in a blood curl scream that made every shadow monster to run and rescue their master.**

 **"** _ **DON'T INERFARE MY WORK**_ **!" Shouted Gloom as she charge up a red fiery Cero that destroy half the castle and the monsters with it. When Lord Darkar saw this while laying on the floor with broken arms and broken legs and bent up mask and armour and a sword that stab through his right shoulder that is bleeding out.**

 **"What I have done." quitely said Lord Darkar.**

 _ **"Oh yes, you done it alright and you have listen to her but you didn't. Now you must die!"**_ **Said Gloom as yake the sword out of Lord Darkar's shoulder that cost him to scream again and Gloom charger a powerfull Dragon Blast Attack that Destroy Lord Darkar while he screaming no but he didn't finish because the blast vaporize him that left nothing left of him but just body print and blood stains. Gloom done one thing that she grab the fake/grenade Codexes, fly out, took pins off the grenades and toss in the rest of castle and let it explode to destroy rest of it, Gloom took the helt of her sword and broke the mask of her face.**

 **"Now it's time to have some fun with my friends in Alfea." Said Bloom after the mask is broken in pieces that reveal her eyes look like yellow cat eyes and she laught like a psycho path with evil and wiked smile on her face.**

 **TBC...**


End file.
